


welcome to the office!

by zombiepops



Series: n.flying office shenanigans au [1]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: Hun grimaces at the distasteful joke, stealing the yogurt that Jaehyun has barely touched.“I just don’t know how to help,” Hweseung sighs. “He’s just constantly changing his mind at the worst times. And I can’t say anything because of the mere fact that he’s a higher up that can get me fired if he doesn’t like me.”“You know what you gotta do?” Jaehyun asks, “Just go with it. Hongki knows you love him, he knows that you’re there for him, so don’t give up on him.” Jaehyun’s eyes meet Hun’s, looking at him steadily. “Even if they don’t appreciate the lengths you’ll go to keep their favorite foods on hand.”Hun glances down at the yogurt, reading the label and freezing in place.Jaehyun goes back and comforts Hweseung.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Series: n.flying office shenanigans au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820629
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	welcome to the office!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts), [notakinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakinnie/gifts).



There’s an angry growl from across the room and Jaehyun wants to hide. 

Seunghyub, holding up a bright yellow post-it note, screams, “Jaehyun!” He seems rather angry and, if Jaehyun were being honest, he’d be too if he were the one to find the entire front of the building littered with sticky notes announcing Hun’s birthday. 

Jaehyun takes the sticky note from Seunghyub’s hand, places it right on to the oak desk in front of him, and says, “Hey! Don’t touch, it’s for Hun!” 

“I never would have fucking thought,” Seunghyub groans, “It’s like the sticky notes have Hun’s name on them or something.”

“It’s his birthday!” 

Seunghyub gives the office a quick glance, looking at the copious amounts of sticky notes on the walls. He sighs, “Why don’t you just ask him for dinner? Since you like him—”

“Ha, shut up!” Jaehyun says, covering Seunghyub’s mouth with his hand. Hun walks into the office with a mountain of post its in his hands and follows the trail around Jaehyun’s desk, Dongsung’s desk, and where Hweseung is taking a nap in the corner—Jaehyun stuck one on Hweseung too, let’s see if Hun could get it off without provoking the sleeping bear. 

The camera goes unnoticed for the most part, when Hun laughs at one of the notes that most likely mentions their failed YouTube channel back in college where they would make absolute fools of themselves while trying to dance to popular k-pop songs. That, or the one where they put a chunk of cement the size of Seunghyub’s trunk into his car that needed to get cut out with power tools. 

Hun looks up, pauses reading the note that was talking about the time they got locked inside the building and ended up eating all of Seunghyub’s in office bagels. Jaehyun remembers writing in how Kwangjin—when he used to work in the office—found them cuddled together and almost immediately lost his shit. 

It was a nice moment. It was private. 

Theirs. 

In an era before the cameras were all over the place and running for twenty-four hours a day.

Jaehyun gives Hun a big smile and Hun returns it. The grip on the post-its in his hands tightens. 

The camera zooms in on his face, and Hun does a double take—completely forgetting the fact that they’re constantly being watched. 

“It’s my birthday,” Hun simply says, grabbing the note on Seunghyub’s briefcase and continue to follow the trail into the coffee room

+

“The sticky notes led back to his desk,” Jaehyun grins. “There was a picture of me at Lotte World in a god awful heart frame waiting for him. Arguably my cutest picture to date.” Jaehyun turns to look at Hun, who had been typing inventory reports diligently for the better half of three hours, briefly. He can see the picture of him at Lotte World taped carefully to the side of Hun’s computer, visible but by a slim margin to anyone who wasn’t actively looking for it. “I know he kept all those notes--probably has them in a binder or something.” Jaehyun smiles. “He probably chucked the frame, though, which I don’t blame him for. It was purposefully ugly.” 

Every so often--Jaehyun notices--Hun looks at the picture, and smiles. 

+

“Okay, fine,” Hun scowls. He stares right into the camera, “I like him. We’re friends.” Hun blinks, smile creeping onto his face, “He did something for my birthday, and it was awesome!” He lets out a sigh, looking out the window at Jaehyun making funny faces at him. He laughs, but not before turning back to the camera. “Why?” Hun says, “Did he say something about liking me? Is that why you’re asking?” 

+

“Hey! What are you doing, huh?” Jaehyun asks. He’s spinning around in his swivel chair, lolling his head back to squint across at Hun. Hun huffs out a laugh, filing away Seunghyub’s insane, filled to the brim, notes from the last meeting. 

When Seunghyub gets all his crazy ideas, Hun was the one who had to take note of them.

“I'm working, Jaehyun,” he says simply, “What are  _ you _ doing?” 

Jaehyun taps his chin, like he was thinking about 

“Admiring every beautiful feature on your face.” Jaehyun shrugs, sighing dramatically. “Like I always do.” 

Hun rolls his eyes, fighting off the pure want to blush like he was a hormonal teenager again. He walks up to Jaehyun, who was batting his eyelashes at him, and flicks him on the forehead. Hard. 

“Do something else,” Hun says. 

“Like what?” Jaehyun whines. 

“Your job?”

Jaehyun grabs a rubber band from the stationery organizer on his desk and flicks it across the room. Out of nowhere, Seunghyub comes out of his office and catches it. 

“Jae, your aim needs improvement,” Seunghyub says matter of factly, “We should have a competition.” 

You can hear the moment Dongsung’s head connects with his desk. “Boss, the last time rubber bands were shot off, Hweseung had to wear an eye patch for a week,” Dongsung groans, dropping his head on his desk with a loud thud. 

“I didn’t like it,” Hweseung looks up. He glares at everyone before staring into the camera that is zooming into his face. “I didn’t like it at all.”

Seunghyub was always one for bettering team togetherness, so they ended up having the competition anyway—with Hweseung being allowed to take a nap in Seunghyub’s office to avoid being hit in the eye yet again. 

+

“I’ve worked in this office supply store for bordering on nine years,” Jaehyun pretends to choke himself with his tie, but ends up glancing at the room where Hun has disappeared off to. Hun is signing for a box, and Jaehyun raises a brow at him. “Every single day is a new shenanigan, a new piece of bullshittery, and every single time Hun makes it better.” Jaehyun looks down at the black pencil in his hands. “But I’ll never forgive him for putting menthol rub on the toilet seats. It left my ass tingly for a week.”

+

“When my mother said to chase my dreams,” Hun says, “I don’t think she meant to sell office supplies for the rest of my life.” He taps his chin, deep in thought. “I mean, it’s not a bad job. I get paid decent wages and I suppose I can like stationary the way Jaehyun does--oh, did you know Jaehyun has specially printed pencils? They have his name engraved into them.” Hun laughs. “One time, I figured out where he got them done, and changed it to Juremi. I don’t think he ever caught on.” 

+

“I knew Hun was the one who changed the names on my pencils,” Jaehyun deadpans. He twirls the red pencil in his hand. "I just didn't care to change them back. So now, on the fourth of every month I get pencils with Juremi on them and now I know when people steal my pencils. Win win on my part."

+

Dongsung squirms awkwardly, adjusting his tie. “Does this look alright? Do you guys need anything?” Dongsung goes to get up, “I’ll buy coffee--no? You’re positive? A hundred percent?” Dongsung smooths down his tie again. “I started working here because of Hun. I needed a job real fast because the other company went under. Hun pulled some strings for me, but eventually I came to work here! And it was good timing, too. My boyfriend’s ex girlfriend realized she was pregnant a year ago, but couldn’t take care of her daughter.” Dongsung sighs. “So now, we have a kid. And we’re getting married next month.” 

+

“Hey.” Jaehyun shoves his hands into his suit jacket pocket, hurrying after Hun as the wedding party continues. “You’re leaving already?”

“Yeah,” Hun replies casually, “The wedding’s over.” 

“Your speech was good by the way.” 

“Thanks. So was yours.”

“Thanks,” Jaehyun replies sarcastically, “Such strong words of praise.” 

Hun rolls his eyes. “Do you want a gold star for your effort?” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun replies. “I’ll stick it on my ass so you can kiss it.” Jaehyun looks down at his hands, outstretching one to Hun. “But seriously, you should stay and dance with me.” 

“But I can’t dance well.” 

“Neither can I,” Jaehyun laughs. “We can both be dorky dancers.” 

Hun laughs, grabbing one of Jaehyun’s hands. He pulls him close before whispering, “Let’s dance out here. No one’s gonna watch us make fools of ourselves and I can text Seunghyub to bring us booze.” 

“Fine,” Jaehyun huffs. He slides both his arms around Hun’s neck and an hour and a half later, he and Hun are swaying to The Lumineers in the parking lot. 

+

“Funnily enough I wanted to work at a library.” Hun nods his head. “It’s quiet and I read a lot so I really wanted to work in one--” 

Jaehyun and Dongseung fly past the window with fire extinguishers attached to their chairs. There’s a loud bang as the camera zooms into Hun’s face. 

He doesn’t even flinch a tiny bit.

“It’s somewhat interesting here,” Hun says simply. “While Hweseung was out seeing his parents, we bolted his desk outside in the hallway.” He remembers when Jaehyun asks him about the most efficient way to bolt something to the ground and he remembers smiling and bringing power tools to the office. 

Now, through the window, Seunghyub is watering Hweseung’s purple iris plants. Both Dongseung and Jaehyun have a scary look on their faces as they stumble back to their seatless desks. There’s a muffled conversation between Jaehyun, Dongseung, and Hweseung--one seemingly about his stapler encapsulated in Jello--and Jaehyun is cracking himself up. 

Hweseung just looks like he’s about to throw hands with the other two. 

“Hweseung was furious with us.” Hun looks up, staring out of the glass pane where he sees Jaehyun and Dongseung slowly replacing all of Hweseung’s supplies with Jello-encapsulated versions of themselves at Hweseung’s absence. “But once he got over it, and we moved his desk back the next day, he gave Jaehyun a three minute hug. Maybe because he wanted to strangle him but couldn't because of the constant cameras. Hugs are nice--especially one from Jaehyu--wait, I’m not--what was the question?” 

+

Seunghyub shuffles papers around on his desk, giving the camera a smile. 

“You guys know every month we have a review of how everyone is feeling--especially since the cameras have been rolling for the better half of three months.” Seunghyub kicks his feet up onto his desk. “Let’s do a short little rewatch! Because so much has changed.” Seunghyub sighs whimsically. “For fuck’s sake, Dongsung is married. Jaehyun finally got a haircut and I fired Hweseung-” 

“Wait, you fired Hweseung?” Hun groans, “He was the best spreadsheet maker this floor ever had. I’m too fucking sober for this shit.” 

“It was a joke Cha,” Seunghyub deadpanned. “If you would’ve waited four more seconds and looked behind you, you would’ve seen that Hweseung is still very much here.” 

Hun looks behind him and is greeted by Hweseung, arms crossed. 

“Am I that invisible to you that you didn’t hear me talking to you for fifteen minutes?” Hweseung mumbles. “Maybe Seunghyub should really fire someone.”

“Yeah maybe I will,” Seunghyub replies. 

“It’ll be you,” Jaehyun teases, jabbing an elbow into Hun’s side. “You’ll be the next one to go.”

“Maybe I’m already on my way out,” Hun replies callously. 

Jaehyun’s face falls. “Wait, what? Really? Why are you leaving? Please don’t!” Jaehyun locks his arm in Hun’s. “Or at least take me with you!” 

“My god, Jaehyun. I’m not leaving.” He pinches the bridge of his nose with his available hand. “I’m not leaving you--this office,” Hun finishes awkwardly. “Not unless I’m thrown out.”

Dongseung wiggles his eyebrows at the camera as Jaehyun stares at Hun like he’s just announced that he’d be getting free ice cream for the rest of his life. 

+

Dongseung and Jaehyun are guiding the camera through the warehouse. Hweseung and Hun are throwing a basketball around in the background, failing to make it into the net. Seunghyub is munching on Nutella cookies by himself. 

“Wan’ one?” Seunghyub says with his mouth stuffed. 

“Uh, sure.” Dongseung replies, taking the cookie from Seunghyub’s hands. 

“This is where the magic happens,” Jaehyun beams. “Every Friday lunch break, we come down here and we kick ass-”

Hweseung can be heard giggling in the background. 

“Okay,” Jaehyun admits, “We get our asses kicked by the guys who work in the warehouse.” Jaehyun turns suddenly to see Hun taking off his dress shirt. “No big deal.” 

“Hun!” Dongseung yells, “Put your shirt back on. You’re glistening like a donut.” 

“How dare you!”

“Sorry Hun,” Jaehyun replies, “It’s not our fault we don’t want your sweaty chest all in our faces, every single time we play ball.” 

There’s a moment of silence, and they look around. Jaehyun turns to the camera and busts out laughing. 

Dongseung soon follows. 

“Oh my god.” Dongseung’s eyes go wide, “I was waiting for Seunghyub to say that’s what she said.” 

Jaehyun shakes his head. “He eats Nutella cookies from eleven to twelve, then has this crazy sugar high until one. Then, he naps. Remember?” 

+

“Oh of course.” Seunghyub glances down at his pants. “I love it here. Not just because I’m the boss, but because the sexual tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife.” 

Outside the window, Jaehyun can be seen leaning over Hun’s shoulder. He’s helping with a powerpoint presentation on Seunghyub’s best dance moves from all their office parties from 2013 to now and they’re giggling about the failed attempt of a Jackhammer that Seunghyub did that one time in 2015. Hun is leaning into the side of Jaehyun’s neck, moving away quickly when he spots the camera and turns a bright red. Jaehyun continues to talk, oblivious to where Hun’s face was relative to his own, and turns. 

Their noses brush. 

There’s a quick beat where the camera pans to Hweseung holding something for Seunghyub once he gets out of the interview. 

“I mean, come on,” Seunghyub laughs. “Hweseung and I hooked up a week before he started working here. What’s the problem? Is Cha a virgin or something? Does Kim need to woo him for the rest of his life before they figure out their feelings?” The cameraman asks him about the time they drew mustaches on all his pictures, and Seunghyub replies with, “Wait, that wasn’t real?” 

+

“Listen,” Hweseung says, “I didn’t know he was going to be my boss when I hooked up with him. I swear.” 

+

“Honestly, meeting Chulmin was the best moment of my life! No, knowing that we were going to have a kid to raise together--even if it was from his past relationship! No, wait!” Dongseung waves a hand in the air, “Getting married--no. Oh my god.” He drops his head to the desk, “I can’t choose just one.” 

+

“The best thing that’s ever happened to me in my life, that’s a tough one.” Jaehyun watches Hun come in from the coffee room, setting a mug on the desk and waves awkwardly at him through the glass partition. Jaehyun grins wide, but then shakes off his feelings. “I got a drum set when I was in elementary school. I went to a drum teacher and everything and I auditioned for a company when I was starting high school.” Jaehyun sighs. “The company flat out rejected me. I think it had to do with my visual? But I never understood that, because I’m a whole catch. You’re shaking your head at me cameraman, but without that rejection I wouldn’t have started working here. And I wouldn’t have met my friends.” Jaehyun leans back in his chair. “Or Hun.”

+

Hun stares at the camera, looking apprehensively over to where Jaehyun is napping. “I don’t-what kind of question is that? The best moment of my life? I haven’t had it yet-” Hun looks at the camera man, standing suddenly. “The only thing that’s somewhat good was the fact that I played guitar in our in-office band, N.Flying. It was the closest thing to living the rock and roll dream that I could get...” The cameraman looks at him, perplexed. “You don’t know what N.Flying is? Well, Seunghyub thought it was a good idea--to promote workplace togetherness--to form a band with all the new hires. I was the guitarist, when Kwangjin used to work here he was the bassist, Hweseung was a vocalist, and Jaehyun played drums. We played a total of three times together before Kwangjin left and Dongseung took his place. Yeah, Dongseung plays bass. You didn’t know?”

+

“Yeah, I play bass,” Dongseung says matter of factly. “It’s how Chulmin and I got together in the first place. We played in a band together before I got a job here.” Dongseung laughs, “You know, for an all seeing camera you’re pretty dumb. I literally keep my bass under my desk.” 

+

There’s a party to celebrate the fact that their office building hasn’t been completely shut down, and Seunghyub gets drunk. He does the moon walk on Hweseung’s desk and everyone was having a good time. There are cheers and congratulatory laughter and everything seems great. Even Hongki and his team--the Public Relations team--came down from being holed up on the fourth floor to celebrate with them.

Until Seunghyub falls off the desk, and Hun and Jaehyun rush him to the hospital.

Now, Hun and Jaehyun are waiting for Seunghyub to get an X-Ray. Seconds turn to minutes, those minutes into about an hour and a half, and Jaehyun falls asleep on Hun’s shoulder. 

Hun refuses to move. 

“I’m covered in Seunghyub’s glitter paint,” Hun complains, wincing when Jaehyun lifts his head up. He mumbles something incoherent, throws an arm around Hun’s waist, and buries his nose into Hun’s neck. 

Hun blinks up at the camera. “I suppose coughing up glitter for a month straight is the lesser of two evils though.”

+

Hweseung slithers into the seat right beside Dongseung at their lunch table--conveniently at the same table as Jaehyun and Hun--and drops his head onto the table. “I hate everything,” he says into the table. 

“That’s a universal constant,” Jaehyun laughs. He sets his yogurt down, glancing at Hun, and then to the camera before going to pat Hweseung’s back in understanding. Then, he turns serious. “Is there anything about everything that bothers you in particular?”

“Okay, you know Hongki? Up on the fourth floor?” Hweseung asks. Hun sighs. He's rubbing his temples. “Yeah? So, he kept saying that he wanted smooth peanut butter. Not any with little nasty chunks of nuts in it.” Hweseung makes a rather large gesture in the air and Hun looks at the camera with a bewildered face. “So of course I got it for him. It took an hour to go out to the store and get two large tubs of smooth peanut butter--I didn’t even know they  _ sold _ peanut butter in industrial tubs like that. But then, right as I was going to leave, he starts crying and says he misses the nuts!” 

They hear a little snicker coming from the coffee room, looking at Seunghyub who whispers, “That’s what she said,” like a middle schooler. Seunghyub later comes to stick his head in the fridge and grabs his lunch, sitting in the last chair at the table. 

Hun grimaces at the distasteful joke, stealing the yogurt that Jaehyun has barely touched. 

“I just don’t know how to help,” Hweseung sighs. “He’s just constantly changing his mind at the worst times. And I can’t say anything because of the mere fact that he’s a higher up that can get me fired if he doesn’t like me.” 

“You know what you gotta do?” Jaehyun asks, “Just go with it. Hongki knows you love him, he knows that you’re there for him, so don’t give up on him.” Jaehyun’s eyes meet Hun’s, looking at him steadily. “Even if they don’t appreciate the lengths you’ll go to keep their favorite foods on hand.” 

Hun glances down at the yogurt, reading the label and freezing in place. 

Jaehyun goes back and comforts Hweseung. 

+

“Peach yogurt is one of my favorite yogurts,” Hun tells the camera. “I didn’t know Jaehyun even-well,  _ anyone _ knew.”

+

“Oh, I have an inkling of suspicion that Hun and Jaehyun are gonna end up together by the end of the week,” Dongseung says. He leans back in the chair he’s sitting in and grinning. “I mean, Jaehyun mentioned something about telling Hun about it at my wedding--plastered, of course--and Hun looked at him with heart eyes the entire time. Plus, the next day they both came to work with smiles so wide they kind of looked fake...but then it turned out that they bolted Hweseung’s desk and chair to the floor in the hallway.” Dongseung shakes his head and laughs. “That was a good one.” 

There’s silence as Dongseung watches Hun and Jaehyun wrap birthday presents for Seunghyun up on the fourth floor. Jaehyun uses some of the ribbon on the spool to tie Hun’s head with a bow, takes a picture, and without looking up Hun swats Jaehyun on the arm. It startles him. Hun’s grin is wide after that, returning to wrapping the present with glee as Jaehyun comes back into his space. He rests his chin on Hun’s shoulder. 

The wrapped present looks atrocious. It looks like a toddler threw some wrapping paper on the table and went wild with tape. 

Dongseung narrows his eyes. “They don’t know how to wrap fucking birthday presents?” Then, he sighs. “They need some help.”

+

Dongseung is seen five minutes later shuffling through Jaehyun’s bag, with wrapping paper on his desk whispering to himself, “Who the fuck doesn’t know how to wrap a gift?”

+

It’s raining. 

It’s raining and Jaehyun can’t find his god damn keys. He doesn’t know how he could lose a giant key on an even bigger Hello Kitty keyring--gifted to him, of course, by Cha Hun when he went to Japan that one time for a meeting--but life is just full of awful surprises that kick Jaehyun while he’s down. 

“Do you have to be filming me right now?” Jaehyun scowls. He feels like he looks like a wet cat and he’s angry at the fact that the camera just keeps on filming. “Can you, like--I don’t know-- _ help _ me find my keys so I don’t go home with half the Pacific Ocean soaked into my clothes?” 

The cameraman at the moment--Seunghyub, but silent--shakes his head no and Jaehyun wants nothing more than to smack him right in the head. But then he hears a voice. 

“Hey!” Jaehyun sees Hun jogging from the entrance of the office to where he’s standing. “You forgot your keys--” Hun waves them at Jaehyun, taking a heavy breath. “You sprinted out of the office, and I wasn’t ready to--” He wheezes. “You left even though you normally wait and then I noticed them hanging from your desk handle.” 

“Do you need an inhaler?” Jaehyun asks, on the verge of laughing but keeping it in. This was serious. Serious stuff. 

“No, no.” Hun’s hands are on his knees, bending down to catch his breath. “I’m fine!” He takes the umbrella hooked to his belt loop and opens it. “Aish, you’re getting all soaked.” 

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun smiles. He takes the keys from Hun’s hand, holding them tightly in his hands. “Hey, you didn’t bring your bike today, right? You brought a car, like a normal person on a rainy day.” 

“Well-” 

“Ugh, it’s alright.” Jaehyun hits the panic button briefly, walking in the direction of his car. “I’ll drive you home, it’s no problem.” 

“Are you sure?” Hun keeps both of his hands on the baby blue umbrella in his hands. “I don’t live close to here, at least it’s an hour away and we might hit rush hour traffic-” 

“Well, I don’t mind crashing at your place if I need to.” Jaehyun shrugs. “You don’t mind having me over, right?” 

“No. Not at all.” 

“Good. Because I love you.” The words kind of just rush out like a geyser. Or diarrhea from food poisoning from a really bad shrimp truck. Either way, the words come out before Jaehyun can process them and he only realises what he’s just said when he’s chucking his bag into the back. He takes a deep breath, redirecting his focus to the next words that were going to come out of his mouth. “I’m in love with you, Hun. And I know, you just want us to be friends, but it’s really hard to not scream that I love you from the rooftops of this shitty office supply distribution center.” Jaehyun scratches his head as Hun stares blankly at him. “Even though that won’t go well because Hongki would push me off the top of the building because of how annoying I am. Uh, but if you’re uncomfortable I totally get it. I’m totally gonna see if I can move to Accounting with Yonghwa on the twelfth floor--not because I want to get away from you but because if I make you uncomfortable now--although, I’m piss poor at math and I’ll miss the office and you and putting sticky notes on Hweseung’s head for your birthday and-” Hun kisses him so suddenly that the umbrella has dropped out of his hands, and they fall against the hood of the car. 

The camera zooms as close as it can without distorting their faces. Hun is sticking up his middle finger at the camera as he kisses Jaehyun square on the mouth. 

They both smile wide when they pull apart. 

“I love you too, Jae. With everything I have.”

+

“I got sick,” Hun slyly smiles, “So Jaehyun and I spent an entire weekend in bed.” He hooks his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and pulls him close. “Then Jaehyun got sick after and I refused to let him drive home on meds that have the possibility of making you drowsy. And we stood in bed for another few days so I could look after him.” 

Jaehyun splutters, water almost coming out of his nose when Hun grins at him. 

+

“Thank god they were gone,” Hweseung says. “They pulled a week of fake sick days in a row just to have sex and I got so much work done. Dongseung was able to file away paperwork without pages going missing and, shockingly enough, we got done so fast we could leave early! Those were the best few days of my life.” Hweseung sighs. He fixes his hair. “I wish they were still gone.” 

+

Jaehyun smiles widely. He looks at his hands and shrugs. 

Of course, it’s painfully silent and--in the far corner Hun can be seen eating his peach yogurt at Jaehyun’s desk. He’s taping a heart shaped piece of paper to the center of the screen suspiciously, like Jaehyun can’t see exactly what he’s doing from the position he’s in.

Squinting, Jaehyun notices it’s a picture of them in the tracksuits Hweseung and Seunghyub had bought for them once they told the people in the office they were officially together. 

It’s apparent that Hun is waiting for him to finish up the interview, blowing a kiss whenever Jaehyun so much as makes eye contact with the man. In its own cheesy way, Jaehyun enjoys it. 

“I suppose I should finish this interview before the night is up, so I just wanted to say that I’m good,” Jaehyun says. “Hun loves me and I love him. This office isn’t the most exciting place in the world-” He can hear Seunghyub yelling in protest in the background. “But at least I found love. And who knows?” Jaehyun beckons the camera closer to whisper, “Maybe Seunghyub will finally confess his feelings to Hweseung.”


End file.
